


adore u

by deargyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Awkwardness, Blood, Crushes, Fluff, Fluffyfest, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Nosebleeds, if vampires could take vitamin d pills, no blood drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deargyu/pseuds/deargyu
Summary: wonwoo has an adoration for a certain human. chan finds out someone has been watching him. they fall in love.well nonetheless wonwoo crushes on chan.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo - Past, Jeon Wonwoo & Lee Chan | Dino, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 24





	adore u

**Author's Note:**

> wonchan stans shall be fed! i took a break from this because i had a major writing block, i’m hoping this will help me out?

wonwoo watches as a human he adored was walking from dance class with three friends. they seemed to be in a team, one of them was making chan laugh. the other kept making tiger like hands and growling as the others just laughed.

he couldn’t help but feel envy, yes, he was a vampire, and he could walk out if he wanted to, but he just liked this one person.

he didn’t want to scare him either. wonwoo walked out of the shadows and strolled by the group.

he heard the chattering of them, “is it a festival? for the joseon era?” one asked, more of whispered, but wonwoo has super hearing so what’s the point.

“don’t be rude chan!”

“okay sorry soonyoung. should i apologize to him as well?”

wonwoo turned around for a split second and saw chan, flattening his lips and bowing. wonwoo thought, maybe he should get some new clothes, these have been out of fashion for centuries.

he could probably ask mingyu to borrow his clothes since mingyu was a vampire, but humans just assume he’s their kind because of how normal he is. clumsy, funny, and he is friendly as well. wonwoo’s told mingyu about his adoration for this brunette a long time ago.

mingyu apparently knew him and would talk to him sometimes since they are enrolled in the same dance class at noon. wonwoo couldn’t help but be jealous, his skin was inhumanly pale and his eyes were pitch black, and sometimes would flare red in the sunlight.

no human would think he was their kind.

wonwoo fought the urge to fly back to mingyu’s apartment, he scrunched his nose as he turned around and ran down to mingyu’s apartment. he felt heat on his cheeks as the group behind him tilted their heads. he heard chan say “that was strange.”

yes, he was very strange.

wonwoo finally headed back to mingyu’s apartment, running into an alley, then going invisible to rush to mingyu’s apartment in a hurry. he knocked on the door seven times and mingyu finally opened the door.

“yes wonwoo hyung? i thought you said you wouldn’t be back until the sun sets-“

“i have an idea! what if i hang out with you, dress up modern looking, and just act normal?”

mingyu sighed, running his hand through his hair in frustration. “that’s what i’ve been trying to say all the time wonwoo! you’ve just gone out and ignored me to play games on my pc! also for some reason you’re weirdly up to date on games.”

“what about the honorifics, mingyu.”

“oh please, we’re both over hundreds of years old. now that’s not the point, let’s get you dressed up!” mingyu ushered wonwoo into his closet hall and stood there. wonwoo just stared holes into the clothes until mingyu got an idea.

“let’s just dress you in casual clothes, also get rid of your gelled hair. not like anybody sees you but me anyways.”

wonwoo was briefly insulted until mingyu shoved a bunch of clothes into his arms. assuming he had to try them on, he went into the other room and changed. it was a striped long sleeved shirt, wonwoo liked stripes. 

he also put on a shirt over the striped long sleeved shirt. which completely ruins the purpose of the first shirt to begin with, wonwoo thought. he put on black jeans and put his hands through his hair and tousled it. 

his raven black hair was fluffy, to say the least. wonwoo just turned around and headed back to where mingyu was. mingyu’s jaw dropped, “woah. you look great!” he patted wonwoo’s shoulder.

wonwoo’s eyes sparkled, “so that means i can now talk to chan?” 

mingyu scoffed, “you’ve got a lot more learning to do. let me just help you by taking you to my noon dance class” 

wonwoo grinned, “thanks mingyu.” 

now he was steps away from meeting chan.

wonwoo couldn’t wait to nap, although vampires don’t sleep, they can nap. which was convenient, so wonwoo was either napping, or following chan, which sounds really creepy but he swears he isn’t a creeper. 

he just closed his eyes and started to nap. he napped about holding hands with someone, wonwoo smiled. before a hand smacked him on the head. “ah! shit.” wonwoo muttered as he opened his eyes to a mingyu.

“you can’t nap yet, we have to take care of your dark undereyes. also you need your vitamin d pills. thank god someone made these.” mingyu spoke, grabbing wonwoo and then leading him to their kitchen. “you’re so lucky to not be affected by the sun immediately.” 

“well it’s not like i can talk to people like you do.” wonwoo sighed. 

“stop being dramatic and take the pills, tomorrow you can come with me to the studio.” mingyu urged. 

wonwoo just swallowed the pills and drank water as told. he couldn’t wait for tomorrow. wonwoo rushed back and closed his eyes. 

the sun was dipped into the earth as he slept, or napped. as the night came, wonwoo heard rustling. his eyes snapped open to find mingyu putting on casual clothes. 

“where are you going?” wonwoo croaked as mingyu’s shoulders jumped. 

“just to a party.”

“what party?”

“a... vampire party, well where vampires hang out since apparently it’s thrown by people with a fascination of people like us.” mingyu explained, his hands moving a lot.

“what?! why didn’t you invite me before?” wonwoo raised his voice. he wanted to go too.

“you want to go? well uhm..” mingyu paused and pressed his lips in a line. “i have someone there for me.”

“wait.. you have a boyfriend?!” wonwoo already knew that mingyu had an attraction to guys ever since they were both humans. wonwoo would never have thought mingyu would have a long term relationship and hide it from him.

“yes.. for about six months now.”

“what?!” wonwoo was even more surprised that he could hold up his relationship. well. that explained why he would go out late in the night and come back early morning with red cheeks and a drunken look. “tell me what you do with your boyfriend, please, so i have an idea of relationships.” wonwoo never had a relationship before, he’d rather read books. 

“i tell you everytime i get back but you ignore me everytime i say a word.”

“because i’m reading twilight, it’s so interesting how people think vampires are.” 

“well the thought process of humans are sometimes skewed. thinking all of us have pale skin and talk so creepily. oh it just gives me chills thinking of the movie.” mingyu added. “anyways, i need to go since my boyfriend is waiting for me.” 

“wait! does he know you’re a vampire?”

“yes. now let me go with the wind” mingyu was about to leave when wonwoo said something.

“can i go?” 

“sure, you look fine with regular clothes.” 

wonwoo cheered as mingyu had an unimpressed look on his face. “you’re like a child, wonwoo.” 

mingyu just flew out the window and walked out to the streets and wonwoo followed. they eventually arrived at the house where the party was held. 

“is this how humans feel? they have to walk everywhere? i can’t help but pity them.” wonwoo whined as mingyu glared at him since wonwoo’s been running his mouth all the time in nervous habit. 

the two vampires enters the house as the place was filled with humans and vampires alike. wonwoo could tell who was a vampire by their eyes. mingyu soon led him to a group of humans. which since mingyu cuddled with one of them, assumed that was his boyfriend. 

mingyu smiled at the human. “myungho, how are you?” wonwoo felt like he’s heard that name before. 

wonwoo bowed as mingyu’s eyebrow was raised. wonwoo silently cursed mingyu out. “i’m being polite. even if he is hundreds of years younger than me.” he thought, which he knew mingyu listened through thoughts. 

“nice to meet you, mingyu’s boyfriend.” wonwoo greeted the other as myungho smiled, nodding. 

“nice to meet you, mingyu’s friend.” myungho bowed and waved. he whispered to wonwoo, “are you a vampire, hyung?” wonwoo’s eyes widened and nodded slightly. 

“i won’t tell, don’t worry.” myungho promises. 

wonwoo trusted myungho for some odd reason. it was his turn to raise an eyebrow at mingyu. 

he smelt something familiar, something sweet and then heard laugh. wonwoo looked up and saw chan, smiling in all his glory. he felt his cold heart start beating again as his blood was running. it fet like he was being alive again. he saw, chan, and he was walking towards wonwoo.

wonwoo turned around quickly as mingyu had an unamused face before turning to myungho and kissing his cheek, continuing their conversation. 

chan headed next to myungho and pulled myungho’s shirt sleeve. “hyung, who is that?” wonwoo heard as chan whispered in myungho’s ear after going on his tippy toes. 

chan then looked at wonwoo, wonwoo had fluffy, hair, and was dressed as an e-boy, or whatever chan said he looked like. was that bad?

wonwoo shrugged as he walked over to a drink bar and picked up a glass of alcohol, he knew it was alcohol right from the stench. he still tipped it up and glugged it down. the burn through his throat as he keot drinking to entertain himself. 

mingyu and myungho were just cuddling, being a corny couple, like wonwoo saw in romcoms. he was buzzed, his ears felt hot as he lifted his hands to touch his ears, a hand stopped him. wonwoo was confused as to why his ears were burning hot, but even more confused as to why someone stopped him. 

“yes?” wonwoo turned to the stranger as he saw chan looking at him. he was stunned, gulping his own saliva as chan spoke softly. “hello, you’re very attractive.” he gave a slight smile and all that did was made wonwoo’s heart jump and run around. also that was a strange “pick up line” but wonwoo will excuse it for the time being.

“thank you, you’re not so bad yourself.” wonwoo exchanged the compliment back as chan’s eyes were sparkling. 

“anyways, what brought you here, hyung?” chan started the conversation as wonwoo was questioning why chan knew he was older. “how do you know i’m older than you?” 

“duh, you’re hanging out with mingyu hyung! so what should i call you then?” the younger with fluffy hair that wonwoo had the urge to touch, stuck his tongue out. wonwoo clicked his tongue, “i’m jeon wonwoo, age... 23 almost 24. fancy meeting you here.” wonwoo gave his introduction as the other laughed. 

“what are you wonwoo hyung? royal family? no need to be all that fancy.” chan giggled as wonwoo felt a blush creep on his cheeks. “are you perhaps a vampire?” he wiggled his eyebrows and wonwoo was shocked, to say the least. how did he get found out so quickly? 

“how-“

“how are you two doing? chan? wonwoo hyung?” mingyu cut wonwoo off for both of their sakes. 

wonwoo gave mingyu the look of, ‘what are you doing?’.

while mingyu glared back, ‘i’m saving you before we both get revealed as vampires at this vampire appreciation party’.

‘wouldn’t that be good though?-‘ wonwoo was puzzled as to why he can’t reveal himself at a vampire party if he’s a vampire.

chan nodded and grinned, “wonwoo hyung’s very funny, and he’s very handsome too. which is a plus!” 

mingyu tilted his head at the youngest’s first impression of wonwoo. “funny? that’s a weird way to describe him..” mingyu spoke as wonwoo narrowed his eyes at mingyu, shaking his head. he did not appreciate mingyu slandering his ability to be funny. 

“no really! he’s funny!” chan pressed on and put his hand on wonwoo’s shoulder. wonwoo was already buzzed from the alcohol he drank, no need to be buzzing with excitement now. 

“okay i believe you..” mingyu stated and then whispered, which wonwoo could hear, “not really..”  
then he and myungho left to go find some snacks in the kitchen of this house.

chan leaned on wonwoo’s shoulder, “so what brought you to this party?” he asked as he put his hand in a fist and brought it to wonwoo’s mouth like a microphone. 

“i just find vampires to be pretty cool” wonwoo answered as calmly as he could. chan looked up at wonwoo from a side few and saw two dots on wonwoo’s neck that looked like vampire marks. 

“woah, you have moles on your neck that kind of look like vampire bites! that’s fate for you and vampires, interesting!” chan noted with starry eyes.  
“moles?” wonwoo was very confused, not aware he had moles on his neck until he realized that chan was looking at his vampire bite. “oh yeah my moles... pretty cool right?” he attempted to wiggle his eyebrows like chan did last time. god, he was so awkward...

only to fail and look like he was looking up and around the place, making chan laughing as he leaned closer to wonwoo and the other stiffened.

“what are you doing?” wonwoo muttered as chan looked up and lifted his head off of the older’s shoulder. “sorry. i’m just comfortable with you now” he grinned and wonwoo felt like there was a firework, going off in his heart. he felt shy, he felt his heart beat. he also felt the urge to ask why, but he decided not to question why.

“you can put your head back now.” wonwoo smiled as chan placed his head on wonwoo’s shoulder, they just sat there, chan resting his eyes. for the next few hours as chan rested, wonwoo just observed the younger’s pretty details. the way his mouth curves up slightly but not too much, and how his eyelashes curl up. wonwoo thought he was a masterpiece.

“wonwoo hyung? we have to go, it’s getting close to sunrise.” mingyu alerted the other as he appeared with myungho by his side. wonwoo frowned as he put his index finger to his mouth and glanced at chan. mingyu, with ruffled hair and messed up clothes, stuck his tongue out. 

myungho nudged mingyu’s shoulder for mingyu to be polite as he scolded the tanned boy. mingyu pouted and myungho held mingyu’s face in his hands before letting him go. myungho looked nice to wonwoo, just that his light brown mullet was also ruffled. 

myungho smiled, walking over and lifting a sleeping chan up from his sitting position. “sorry if he bothered you, wonwoo, he’s just very comfortable in areas like this.” he explained while chan grumbled and whined. he rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times. 

myungho whispered something to chan as the other blushed, “shush hyung!” he whined to myungho as wonwoo was curious to what he said over the very obnoxious music that boomed from the living room of the house. 

mingyu went over to myungho, said his farewells and pecked myungho’s cheek and gave chan a smile. the youngest nodded as wonwoo got up as well, bowing to the others as the two vampires took their leave. 

they hurried back to their apartment before the vitamins they swallowed were out of their system.  
“so what did you do while i was gone?” mingyu questioned wonwoo as soon as they got back to their living room couch. 

“nothing, just chan got tired and fell asleep on my shoulder. now what do you have to say mingyu? you and myungho came back with messy hair and a dazed look!” he raised his eyebrow in suspicion. mingyu just blushed and looked away.

“you weren’t doing anything inappropriate, were you?” wonwoo suspected as mingyu glanced away into the rising sun. 

he shook his head, vampires shouldn’t get attached to humans. it’s too painful for both lives. wonwoo thought as mingyu slowly nodded as a frown found wonwoo’s facial features. 

“but you like chan!” mingyu argued back. his mouth shaped into a pout, a tiny bit of his canines poking onto his lips. 

wonwoo clicked his tongue, “it’s different-“

“how? tell me why i can’t love someone but you can like someone?”

“because i know it’s not going to last long!” wonwoo hissed as mingyu’s eyes widened. he knew what happened to wonwoo’s lover over a hundred years ago. young vampire wonwoo was too in love until his partner wasn’t, well, not wasn’t, more of his human counterpart passed away in an accident. 

wonwoo and mingyu decided not to speak on that ever since when it happened. they both decided to move to seoul so it’s bustling areas can keep wonwoo distracted. 

to think about it, wonwoo hasn’t mentioned seungcheol in a long time. probably ever since he took a liking to chan, mingyu thought. 

“how do you know?..” mingyu muttered after the burst of silence that entered the apartment. “you think humans just drop their loved ones on a drop of a dime?” he continued. “chan, i know him, he’s a good guy. he’s not going to leave you. fate has it’s time. your time with him is now.” 

mingyu lifted his head to see wonwoo gazing out of the window, the warm colors of the sun on sky reflecting from unshed tears. “love is a different word than like, i’ll probably lose interest in him somehow.. it’s always like that. never the same as seungcheol.” 

“because nobody’s like seungcheol! you just have to keep going and keep living. keep loving even if it hurts.” mingyu encouraged wonwoo. 

wonwoo just sighed. the audacity of this old vampire, just to sigh at what mingyu said. 

those words were the most encouraging and movie-like quotes mingyu’s ever said in his life.

“give me time, but myungho seems good for you. let me rest.” wonwoo nodded and turned on his heel, heading into his room. 

“for what?” mingyu asked, getting up, about to follow his hyung.

“for the dance class today.” wonwoo stated before shutting his door to crash onto his bed and sigh even more.

“oooh.” mingyu’s mouth was shaped into an O, he should also sleep then as well. he might have to save wonwoo from revealing himself to chan.

as the sun rose up, wonwoo’s eyelashes fluttered to the blinds’ sunlight shining right into his eyes. “argh!” wonwoo grumbled as he got up.

“rise and shine hyung! it’s time for the after noon dance class!” mingyu sang as wonwoo mocked him. heading to mingyu’s closet to grab a tanktop and shorts. running a hand through his own raven hair.

they hurried to the dance class, running while slipping some vitamin d pills into their mouths. mingyu’s long legs took him farther than wonwoo’s, wonwoo felt very exhausted already. why does mingyu have really long legs that actually work?

the two vampires made it to class as they bursted into the class. chan, minghao, and two others were already there with a bunch of people.

wonwoo slipped by the group of people while mingyu went to socialize with them. he just sat in the corner, doing something called the butterfly, putting his feet together while he held his feet together. he closed his eyes until he felt a presence next to him. 

he opened his eyes to see chan there, waving with his lips curved upwards. wonwoo’s eyes widened while chan sat next to him. “i didn’t know that you were coming with mingyu. i should’ve worn something other than my regular baggy sweatpants.” chan mumbled the last sentence. 

maybe something was wrong with his ears, he couldn’t hear what the other said. he was certain he should’ve heard him since he’a sitting next to him. “wonwoo hyung?” chan snapped wonwoo out of his lingering thoughts while wonwoo hummed. 

“so why are you here?” chan questioned, fluffing wonwoo’s hair up. wonwoo looked up while chan was messing his hair. “oh sorry, i like to touch things while talking.” he mentioned. 

the vampire nodded, “i’m here because..” he glanced over and saw mingyu staring at him, he read the other’s thoughts of an excuse for himself. “to work out, i haven’t in a long time.” he gave a smile.

chan nodded as the dance instructor called attention to all of the crowds. the instructor guided them to stretch before so it won’t strain their muscles. the group had to sit while their legs were wide open, touching their toes. wonwoo followed instructions, he touched his toes and felt his back crack. 

chan shot a glance at him before giggling silently. wonwoo was a bit embarrassed since the sound was loud.

the dance instructor continued while the class was taught a dance for a song. were dances like this the last time he danced? probably not since he was twenty one in human years. they were learning a thing called popping. 

wonwoo was deep into thought before an elbow knocked him in the nose. the vampire fell onto the floor as he held his nose. he felt something under his nose. it was probably a runny nose or something, the thought went into his head about it. 

he was zoned out until someone held his shoulder and looked at him with a face of concern. eyebrows scrunched together in worry as the person asked, “hyung! are you okay?” it was chan of course. 

he looked like an otter if wonwoo’s ever seen a person so alike to one. wonwoo slowly nodded as chan sighed out of relief until the other took his hand away from under his nose. the younger looked like he was two seconds from passing out. 

the vampire scanned the room while everybody was frozen, mingyu rushed over and took wonwoo dismissing them both from the studio. “sorry.” wonwoo bowed and apologized lowly while he saw minghao holding chan. his crush looks like he passed out. 

mingyu helped him to the park and placed the older on the bench. wonwoo just rested there while mingyu went to the nearby convenient store. he just laid his head back and rested his eyes as warmth shimmered on his eyelids until he felt a presence. he shot up at the sound of an object on the bench. 

it was minghao, mingyu’s boyfriend with chan in his arms. “sorry for bothering wonwoo, chan gets sick at the sight of blood.” minghao explained while sitting next to an unconscious chan.

“blood?” wonwoo looked around and smelt the air. “there’s no blood.” he added while minghao’s face was a mix of confusion and concern just like chan’s. 

“under your nose, you have a nosebleed.” minghao pointed out as wonwoo rubbed his nose and glanced at his hand. it had blood. minghao moved as he waved at a figure coming to the bench. mingyu, he had a bag with tissues and vitamin d pills. 

“here hyung, take this.” mingyu handed the older vampire a tissue and a pill and wonwoo patted the tissue on the blood to get rid of it and then swallowed the pill. he sipped three sips of water while the couple chatted and walked around the park. wonwoo had his head rested on his folded arms, looking at the scenery. 

it was ethereal for the afternoon. until a sound disrupted the air. a groan, a long one. wonwoo glanced next to him and saw chan awakening.

“my head..” chan mumbled before holding his own head in his hands. wonwoo just watched until chan looked over, jumping a little. “what are you? edward?” chan joked and chuckled a little while wonwoo was confused until he shook his head. “i’m not that creepy.. mingyu and minghao went on a little walk in the park to hang out. so you’re stuck with me.” wonwoo smirked. 

“i guess that isn’t half as bad..” chan said and then sat up, scooting closer to wonwoo. “so are you okay? your nose was bleeding. 

“yeah it’s just a regular thing when va- i get hit with force on the nose.” wonwoo usually got nosebleeds when mingyu would accidentally punch him in the face as well. but it wasn’t as intense as this time for some reason. 

“ohh.. well i’m sorry hyung.” chan hugged wonwoo and smiled. wonwoo wrapping his arms around chan after five seconds. wonwoo awkwardly held chan until the younger pulled away. “what about i let you hang out with for my mistake of hitting you? i’ll treat you!” chan came up with the idea as wonwoo’s mind was running. would that be a date? no.. maybe? 

“yes that would be.. if you don’t mind?” chan bit his lip as wonwoo’s eyes widened. “i said that out loud?” chan nodded. damn, wonwoo should shut his thoughts up as well. 

“anyways where will the date be held?” wonwoo wondered as chan hummed, probably thinking... “maybe at my apartment!” chan beamed with brightness as wonwoo grinned along. the other couple were heading back to the bench. 

“what’s your phone number?” chan hurriedly asked while wonwoo shrugged and tilted his head. “what is that?” 

chan shook his head and smiled, “i’ll go ask minghao for mingyu’s number so i’ll be able to contact you! see you on the date!” chan giggled while mingyu and minghao caught up to the bench. “let’s go you two, it’s getting pretty late.” 

the younger and older of the group agreed as they both got up. 

wonwoo was back at his own apartment with his bother as a roommate. “what’s up wonwoo? you seemed happier today?” mingyu placed his bag down. 

“i got asked on a date.” wonwoo said blankly before cheering out of excitement. mingyu’s eyes widened, “with chan?! that’s amazing hyung!”

the ends of wonwoo’s mouth lifted as he sat on the couch. his eyes then widened, “what do i wear then? i only have my old hanboks!” he panicked, speaking quickly as his brain was overloaded with thoughts. 

“woah woah woah.. it’s a date, knowing chan, it’ll probably be casual wear. so just wear the tee shirt and jeans i bought you and you’re good!” mingyu tried to prevent wonwoo from curling into a shell in panic. 

“oh.. okay.” his breath evened out as he went to his drawer, going through the tee shirts and jeans. “why are these ripped? you should buy me new jeans if you ripped them to ruin my date!” wonwoo complained as mingyu rolled his eyes. 

“it’s the new style now hyung. you should do your research on fashion in present time.” mingyu stated, then walking off. “if you don’t mind, i’m spending the night at hao’s place, we’re painting clothes.” mingyu grinned just thinking about minghao in his mind. he hasn’t felt like this since he was a human. 

“okay okay whatever. bye mingyu- wait! did you get a text from chan?” wonwoo stopped the walking giant. “he told me he would text me through your phone.” 

mingyu fished his jacket pocket to find his phone, looking at the notification that popped up on his lockscreen. “he told me to tell you he’s excited for the date and that you two will meet up at the park near the dance studio.” he repeated the information given to him.

“oh, that’s not far, that’s great! so i’ll just wear this shirt and ripped jeans? no, i’ll wear jeans that aren’t ripped! these black jeans seem nice to wear.” wonwoo rambled on as mingyu went to his date. 

after wonwoo had set his clothes on the dresser, he then just decided to take a nap for a long time. technically the word would be “sleep” for humans. he laid in the middle of his bed and closed his eyes. 

time seemed to pass by so fast for humans when they slept. it passed pretty quickly for himself as well. once the sun rose up, wonwoo also rose up from the bed. getting ready, he brushed his teeth, yes he didn’t need to. but human decency you know? 

the vampire then brushed his hair with a brush he found laying around the counter. checking himself out in the mirror to see if he’s okay. he squealed once he thought of the date, with chan, a human he merely admired. 

wonwoo made sure to take the vitamin d pills his roommate left out and drink water. he headed to his room to change into his white shirt and black skinny jeans. he didn’t look terrible in them, wonwoo looks decent. 

he hurriedly left the apartment through the window and jumped onto the concrete below. damn, he hasn’t done that in forever, but it feels nice to. wonwoo walked like a normal human, strolling around until he saw the park. 

wonwoo saw someone already at the park, the person in question looked like chan, and was walking towards the vampire. “wonwoo hyung!” chan called with the brightest smile wonwoo was ever seen. 

and oh god. chan was just perfect.. he was wearing a green hoodie with a plaid long sleeved shirt under with ripped blue jeans. wonwoo would reject the ripped jeans, but chan made it look like he invented ripped jeans. his knees were revealed to the world by the rips in his jeans. 

chan’s hair was fluffy and brown, the smile he wore was enlightening. his dimples just above the ends of his mouth were gracing wonwoo. the other was holding a gift bag in his hand that was covered by the shirt sleeves. sweaterpaws? was that what humans called them? 

“hey chan, where do you want to go?” wonwoo asked as chan held onto the other’s arm and looked at the other, his eyes glittering. 

“are you cold hyung? you’re shaking.. it’s pretty chilly outside.” chan worriedly took off his green hoodie and handed it to wonwoo. “wear this hyung, wouldn’t want my boyfriend to have a cold after our first date.” the younger winked while wonwoo was slipping the hoodie on. wonwoo felt his whole face turn red. 

what was going on? his body was malfunctioning or something.

the two walked around aimlessly until they found a place to go. perfect. or more like, purrfect. 

“a cat café!” chan cheered as he wrapped his arm around wonwoo’s neck and pulled him close. the younger pointed at the sign, it was most likely a new place since the sign looked so new, like it hasn’t even been touched since the owners hung up the sign. 

“alright” wonwoo nodded while chan stifled a giggle, “what’s wrong?” wonwoo turned to his date while chan’s eyes were curved into crescents. 

“you still speak, so, so, like an old person!” chan exclaimed and laughed, wonwoo hummed. “okay then.” he nodded and scrunched up. “i’ll act like one too then!” he stuck out his tongue while pretending to have a cane. 

chan snickered and tried to straighten wonwoo’s back up. “you’ll get back pains if you do that silly!” he flicked wonwoo’s forehead, which the other wasn’t expecting. he flinched and scrunched his nose. chan relayed the face wonwoo made to him by sticking his tongue out at the older. 

“let’s just go into the café chan,” he winked and pulled chan closer to his side, his arm curled around chan’s side. so sneaky, jeon wonwoo, chan thought internally before smirking.

wonwoo hobbled from side to side into the café with chan glued to him. the cashier asked how they wanted to stay, wonwoo looked at chan for an answer. the younger was shocked, wonwoo could already tell things were going through his mind while he was thinking. wonwoo would usually be able to read his thoughts, but he can’t for some reason.

“thirty minutes? oh yes, thirty minutes please?” chan was unsure until wonwoo rubbed his arm slightly, nodding along while he paid for the stay. chan grinned at him, as they walked away, he joked, “oh so rich mister jeon!” he smirked. 

wonwoo shook his head, smiling slightly while he was hyper focused on chan kneeling down to see the kittens. he gently played with the kittens as they mewled and rolled around chan’s pair of white converse.

the older laid down to match the kitten’s view as he lightly pet the kitten’s face. in the area between it’s eyes, the kitten yowled as wonwoo looked around in shock. “sorry sorry kitty.” he mumbled. chan was fondly looking at the other. wonwoo couldn’t help but look away to avoid chan’s gaze. he was very embarrassed to have someone to be vulnerable with. 

“oh mister gentle giant,” chan spoke and caught wonwoo’s attention as he looked to the other’s way. a cat invaded his perfect view of the younger when chan lifted a cat in front of wonwoo’s face. 

wonwoo carefully took the cat and held the animal in his arms as chan pouted. “seems like you give more attention to the cat than me” 

the vampire just chuckled, chan scooted closer and laid his shoulder on wonwoo’s. the half hour passed by quickly, chan having many inquiries on wonwoo’s life. 

“were you always living here hyung?” 

“where did you get these piercing eyes? they’re so intimidating!” chan must’ve observed the other’s eyes enough to see the light specks of red that shimmered with the natural rays if the sun that poured from the window. 

“just my mother you know?” wonwoo lied, chan raised his eyebrow but ignored his response. 

“you seem very suspicious wonwoo.” he stated and poked at wonwoo’s ‘moles’.

“why? afraid i might kidnap you?” wonwoo joked around as he started to rub the cat’s head as it purred. 

“no way! just very curious about you, you and mingyu are both very interesting..” chan trailed off. “myungho hyung babbles a lot about mingyu and dont tell mingyu i said this, but i know he’s a vampire.” he whispered the last part into the older’s ear. 

wonwoo frowned slightly, mingyu should’ve been worried about him being revealed and not wonwoo. “oh.. does that freak you out?” the other observed the younger think, his lips turn into a line as chan’s face reminds him of an otter. 

“hmm.. not really, i think it’s really cool! vampires and fly and become bats!” wonwoo witnessed chan’s eyes sparkle with the sunlight and laughed. chan can’t possibly think the bat thing is real.. yes, vampires did originate from bats, but they have evolved along with humans. 

“pffft!” the kitten in his lap jumped a little at the sound and chan pouted. 

“what’s so funny? i appreciate vampires!” he nodded and giggled along. “they are very neat creatures. 

wonwoo tried to straighten his hunched over back and came up with a vague confession. “what if, hypothetically, i was a vampire? what would you do?” the human tilted his head, for a human, chan tends to think a lot, almost too much. 

“i would want to see your fangs and ask if all the myths about vampires exist! mingyu hyung got tired of my questions, so myungho doesn’t let me in the same room with him alone.” chan continued to ramble. until wonwoo cut him off.

“i am a vampire.” he whispered as chan let out the loudest gasp. 

“wait really! then why don’t you burn up in the sun?” chan’s brain was bursting with ideas. “why do have red eyes? why-“ 

“one at a time please chan.” wonwoo answered.

after the whole questionnaire from chan, they headed near chan’s apartment he shared with minghao, or myungho. “mingyu said he’d be sleeping over here, so why don’t we head back to my place?” he suggested as the younger agreed right away.

“them two drunk is the worst thing to handle while you’re the sober one.” the human sighed and his hand mingled with wonwoo’s, their hands intertwined. 

they got back to wonwoo’s apartment and trudged the stairs until they got to the door. “that’s so many stairs,” chan huffed, “how do you do this every single day?” he whined as wonwoo smiled and responded. 

“well bold of you to assume i use the stairs instead of going through the window.” chan’s mouth gaped. 

“can you take me next time? please? pretty please?” he begged and wonwoo agreed. 

“next time.” 

they both started to get ready for bed, chan decided to sleep over. wonwoo headed to the closet where he searched for pajamas. all he had were traditional clothes. “what’s taking so long hyung?” chan peeked from behind wonwoo and bursted out laughing. 

“you really are a vampire. you have all your old clothes!” he teased and poked wonwoo’s arm. 

thank goodness there were some extra pajamas in the drawers. they just got ready for bed and laid on wonwoo’s bed. 

the silence was deafening. “how do we sleep again?” chan asked and wonwoo chuckled. pulling the younger close with his arm and chan wrapped his arms around the other’s torso. 

after five minutes, the younger was knocked out, snoring very obnoxiously but wonwoo didn’t mind. he just couldn’t help but smile, his crush was in his arms. not crush anymore, but boyfriend. 

his nonexistent heart felt warm.


End file.
